


Pan Piper

by rasselbock



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inanna is Best Baby, Mountain Man Fluff, They're Just Two Hermits in the Woods, apprentice stays at muriels hut for long periods of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasselbock/pseuds/rasselbock
Summary: In which Muriel gives a little imp a little gift.





	Pan Piper

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably go back and heavy edit this to make it cuter, but I just wanted to put this out into the ether for now. Basically a late night warm-up for a Nadia fic I'm trying to write (keyword is trying). Anyways, here's ya mountain man fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Toot-toot-toot. Toot-toot-toot._

 

“It’d be cute,” Asra had suggested one day with a glimmer in his eyes and redwood in his hand. Muriel took the wood and inspected it. Redwood didn’t grow in Vesuvia. He had never carved with it before, so he spent hours and hours delicately working with the soft wood.

The way Mim had stared at the flute was almost curious and childlike, though she tried to hide it with her typical look of constant boredom. However, she couldn’t hide the impish glint in her eye as she carefully plucked the handmade flute from his hands.

She grinned to herself as she twirled the piece of wood in her hands, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she stared up at him. Her eyes crinkled at the edges, and she giggled as if they had just shared a secret with each other.

 

_Toot-toot-toot. Toot-toot-toot._

 

The next time he saw her with the flute, she was perched on the bed of his hut with Inanna staring attentively up at her and wagging her tail.

“It makes Inanna happy! Doesn’t it my little Nanna-banna baby,” Mimir cooed once she was done with the tune, scratching behind Inanna’s ear.

 

_Toot-toot-toot. Toot-toot-toot._

 

It happened to be the case that Mim only knew how to play one song on the flute. A very simple tune that she had learned in her caravan when she was a child. She had tried to teach Muriel how to play the song, but the flute had been made Mimir-sized, and he was very much Muriel-sized. His cheeks had burned as she placed her fingers over his, trying to position them carefully over the three notes of the song.

 

_Toot-toot-toot. Toot-toot-toot._

 

The next time Mimir saw Muriel with the flute, she had woken up from a midday nap. The woods had been still that day. The forest was blanketed in fog, and the two had decided to stay inside with a roaring fire and keep to themselves. Muriel began his carvings and Mimir put on a kettle of loose tea leaves she had prepared. They probably shared three words between the both of them that day.

It was perfect.

 

_Toot-toot-toot._

 

And as she woke up from her midday nap, she saw Muriel and Inanna by the fire. Muriel held the flute carefully in both hands. Inanna watched intently, head tilted in curiosity. He was focused on practicing the song, unaware of Mimir’s lazy, amused gaze from across the room.

 

_Toot-toot-toot. Too-_

 

“Good morning.”

Muriel felt his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this MiMur (heh) drabble! If you want a slightly spicy, liquor-driven Julian fic, I got one of those too (go check it out). I'm probably going to end up writing fics for every route tbh, and I want to write more Julian fics soooooo keep your eyes out for that. 
> 
> Kudos validate my existence, and comments are like marriage proposals at Disney so just slam your fists down onto that keyboard and make my day.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
